Una reina y un dios
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Elsa se está enamorando de Loki... sólo que no sabe cómo terminará.


Una de las parejas que más me gustan es Frozentricks. Es decir, Loki-Elsa. Sencillamente me encantan los dos juntos. Así que aquí va un one-shot Frozentricks. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**UNA REINA Y UN DIOS**

* * *

Bajo el sol y la madreselva esmeralda está la Reina. Ha dejado su corona sobre la hierba y su peinado está deshecho en largas cortinas de oro pálido. En este momento el banco del jardín es su trono, y sus pies descalzos rozan la superficie de blanca madera como si fuera el cojín más suave del palacio. Está leyendo. Sus ojos azules pasean por las páginas, completamente abstraída en las frases, y no escucha los leves pasos del dios que se aproxima.

Loki es silencioso como un felino, y se queda contemplando a Elsa, admirándola bajo la luz de oro del sol sin que ella lo haya visto aún. Ella es más preciosa que las rosas fragantes de verano que atavían el jardín, más divina que las estrellas de diamante que engalanan el cielo nocturno en Asgard, más perfecta que los rostros de las valquirias, sublimes guerreras del Yggdrasil.

Él podría quedarse toda una eternidad mirándola, fascinado, sin que ella lo sepa, pero aún más placentero es escucharla hablar y sentir esos ojos de zafiro clavándose en las esmeraldas de los suyos.

— Perdone que no la salude, preciosa, tanta belleza me ha dejado sin palabras.

Hubiera sido la frase más empalagosa del universo si no hubiera sido por la elegancia con que la dirigió a la dama.

La reina se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo miró, recién percatándose de su presencia. Luego una amplia sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

— ¡Loki! ¿Qué hace aquí, _mine herre_?

El dios se quitó el yelmo, y lo dejó a un lado de la corona de oro de la reina. Le dirigió un guiño que logró hacer parecer tan educado como una reverencia.

— ¿No estás algo cansada?

Elsa ladeó la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

— Hummm, no... ¿Por qué?

— Porque estuviste dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día.

La reina soltó una carcajada y escondió momentáneamente el rostro en el libro.

— ¿Desde cuándo sueltas tantos piropos, _mine herre_?

— ¿Desde que te vi tan preciosa leyendo, tal vez?

Elsa se ruborizó hasta el punto que se parecía a una de las rosas encarnadas que decoraban el jardín, lo cual hizo que Loki sonriera aún más.

— ¿Aún no me has olvidado? —sonrió la reina— Siempre sueles olvidarte de las mujeres con las que estás.

Loki contraatacó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide, si cuando quiero olvidarte, me olvido del olvido y comienzo a recordarte?

Elsa intentó no reír, pero sus labios la traicionaban. Se puso de pie.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Loki enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Dónde? No entramos los dos ahí.

— Que te sientes, hombre.

El dios se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el banco de madera blanca. Desde ahí miró a la reina. Ésta esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en su regazo.

Acomodó su vestido y se apoyó contra su pecho abriendo de nuevo el libro.

— ¿Qué lees? —inquirió Loki, agradado y extrañado a la vez de que ella hubiera decidido acercarse tanto a él físicamente.

— Poesía. ¿Te gusta?

— No es mi género favorito, pero sí.

La voz de la reina fue un susurro.

— ¿Me lees una?

Loki tomó el libro, y al hacerlo rodeó los hombros de Elsa con un brazo. Carraspeó, hojeando las páginas hasta encontrar el poema que más le atrajo. Entonces comenzó a leer.

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio_

_O flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego: _

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, _

_Secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva _

_Dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores, _

_Y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo _

_El apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, _

_Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: _

_Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_

_Sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, _

_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, _

_Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño._

Cuando terminó, Elsa estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan cálida, tan cercana...

Tentativamente la rodeó con los brazos. Ella murmuró.

— ¿Eso era sólo la poesía o lo estabas diciendo de verdad?

Loki no respondió. No sabía que responder. En vez de ello, apoyó el mentón en el cabello rubio y comenzó a tararear.

Al principio era sin letra, era sólo una vibración en su garganta, una melodía profunda y arrulladora. Pero las palabras empezaban a filtrarse, y se encontró cantando en un tono tan bajo que sólo ellos dos podían oírlo.

_El corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

_Cómo ser valiente_

_Cómo puedo amar_

_Cuando tengo miedo a caer_

_Pero viendo que estás sola_

_Todas mis dudas_

_De repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil años más_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_Belleza en todo lo que ella es_

_Voy a ser valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nada se lleve_

_Lo que está de pie delante de mí_

_Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más_

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil años más_

_A lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí_

_Te he amado mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil años más_

_A lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí_

_Te he amado mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

La última palabra quedó flotando en el silencio que siguió. La respiración de la reina era acompasada. Estaba dormida.

Ahora que ella no podía saberlo, Loki se inclinó. Sus labios rozaron los de Elsa, un instante.

— ¿Por qué me amas? Quizá porque no sabes lo que soy. Crees que lo sabes, pero no. Porque te heriré. Te haré amarme, y tú no podrás impedirlo, ¿sabes? Es parte de mí. Haré que no puedas vivir sin mi presencia y entonces te abandonaré. Romperé tu corazón que recién habrá aprendido a amarme. Lo destrozaré en mil pedazos como un lobo rabioso destroza a un ave extraviada. No puedo evitarlo, es imposible. Lo intenté cada vez, y cada vez fallé. Todos tienen el corazón quebrantado, todos, Thor, Frigga, Sigyn, y tú lo tendrás. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, y cuando mi amor se dirige a alguien, ese alguien se rompe. Lo siento, Elsa. No puedo decírtelo, porque eso me rompería el alma a mí. Y soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para preferir que sea la tuya la que resulte herida. Y nunca lo adivinarás. Detrás de todas mis palabras apasionadas, nunca adivinarás el final. Lo siento, Elsa, lo siento tanto, y te amo aún más.

La reina estaba dormida, y no escuchó la confesión del dios de oscuro pasado.

Un rato después, se desperezó. Loki le estaba sonriendo e hizo aparecer un clavel de la nada.

— ¿Cómo regalarle una flor a otra flor?

La risa de Elsa recorrió los jardines, y la reina se enamoró aún más del hombre que la iba a destruir.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios en las reviews :)

Kisses...


End file.
